1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering device used in vehicles such as automobiles, aircrafts, ships, and railroad vehicles.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06-270816 describes a related steering device. In the steering device, a switch unit is fixed to the steering device by fastening an attachment member of the switch unit and attachment brackets protruding from a base plate of an airbag module together with bolts screwed into nuts from outside